Clear Blue Tears
by zatchandbeybladefreak
Summary: FMA Xover. It wasn't suppose to be this way, he wasn't suppose to stumble across a beat up kid and feel sorry for him, it wasn't really suppose to be this way.
1. Chapter 1

This almost took forever to write! the song in the story is the first ending from Blood +, and this is the manga Envy and I suppose the anime seven year old Naruto. Why? because I just adore the kid Naruto and I like Envy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What's the matter TEME stuck down there?" asked Naruto, a bit happy that his trap worked. The only problem was that Envy wasn't meant to get stuck in it, Envy was a bit ditzy right now first thing he knew was that he was walking and the next thing was that he was in a net stuck up in a tree. "Naruto...what were you doing?" asked Envy, looking down at the happy little seven year old.

"I was making a trap but it wasn't meant for you but instead Sasuke," Naruto said, sadly. "Naruto, leave that boy alone! he's done nothing to you!!" Envy ordered. Envy met Naruto when he was suppose to be searching for the phoilphers stone until he ran across a small little kid laying down in the street knocked out.

Envy wanted to check if he was alive, but he was still breathing luckily. Strangely, he took symphaty for the child and decided to nurse him back to health. Envy learned his name was Uzumaki Naruto and he also found out from the Satrutobi that he was a a demon container so Envy decided to stay for a while and play a big brother part just to cheer the kid up for a while.

"He's always calling me weaker then him when I bet I can kick his butt in one minute!" Naruto explained, tieing Envy down only having him fall on his head. "Whatever," Envy replied, rubbing his head in annoyance. "The trap was lame by the way, how you expect to keep someone in there for at least one minute? like that Choji boy," said Envy.

Soon, he heard Naruto whimpering. "What's the matter?" asked Envy, raising a eyebrow at him. Naruto responded, "Even in the academy I suck at things, I can't even do a jutsu," Envy sighed, it was true Naruto almost sucked at everything.

"Don't say that," said Envy. "But it's true!! I failed the exam not once but twice!!!! then everybody in class seems to laugh at me and pick on me!" Naruto whimpered. Envy didn't know what to say sometimes, he only hoped Naruto wouldn't become so lonely that he soon became empty and hallow inside and lose all socialabilty.

//Alone together in the darkness

I soon learned the meaning of your tears//

"Someday I'm going to become the hokage! then everyone would respect me!!" Naruto said, wipping away his tears. "--maybe then they'll ALL respect me and I can beat Sasuke!" Naruto said, with a smug grin. "I wish I could see that happen-" thought Envy, looking at the child he had grown to admire over the months.

Envy wished he could have stayed and watched that happen, but he had to report back to Father sometime or he could come to Konoha with the other homunculus and maybe destroy the village. "No! that won't happen!!" Envy thought, wondering how to say 'goodbye' to Naruto. "And you'll be there right by my side! always cheering for me as soon as I become a ninja!! right Envy?!" asked Naruto. 

Envy didn't respond, he didn't know what to tell Naruto. "Well-," Envy started, until he heard Naruto's stomach growl. "Let's talk this over some ramen!" Envy suggusted, against his own will.

//I've taken a step towards my destination

But I don't want to hurt anyone//

Naruto noticed how weird the villagers had been looking at him, as he and Envy walked over to Irichiraku Ramen. "Demon," one of the villagers hissed, at him as they walked past. Another one whispered, "Murderer," "We're here Naruto," said Envy, who was also hearing those comments.

"YAY!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto, as he plopped down into a seat happily. "Hey Envy, what would you and Naruto like today?" asked Irichiraku, one of the few people who actually admired Naruto. "Miso pork ramen three bowls," Envy replied.

"Three?!" asked Irichiraku. "Envy you don't seem like the 'big eater' kind of guy," he finished. "No the other one isn't for me, it's for Naruto," said Envy, noticing how Naruto perked up.

Irichiraku smiled and said, "Coming right up!" Irichiraku whispered softly, "You know Envy you should take this child away, somewhere far off away from here. In the future Akastuki is going to be after him every minute," "I know, I know," Envy replied, not wanting to know how that future would turn out. "Hey old man are we gonna get that ramen or what?!" asked Naruto, banging his fist against the table.

"Naruto..." Envy scolded. "It's no problem, my daughter acts the same way," said Irichiraku, as he walked off to perpare the ramen. "Why'd the old man whisper to you huh?" asked Naruto, curiously.

"Oh it's about nothing," replied Envy, looking away from Naruto and beginning to think about something._ "You know Envy you should take this child away, somewhere far off away from here. In the future Akastuki is going to be after him every minute," _Envy dreaded the thought of Naruto being totured by Akasuki until he was beaten up to a plup.

//Today the wind blows over the ocean  
Once again heads unhesitatingly toward tommorrow//

"Here's your ramen!" said Irichiraku, handing out the three bowls. Naruto happily licked his lips and looked like he was ready to devour both bowls until Envy scolded him. Naruto frowned and decided to eat one bowl at a time.

Envy wondered about Naruto, in a way he could relate because he was all alone too but also he couldn't deal with being hated everyday. He would just have to kill somebody if he was called a name by one of those villagers. "Envy aren't you going to eat?" asked Naruto, concerned about Envy.

"Yeah," said Envy, with a frown. He HATED ramen so much, but the only reason he ate it was because of Naruto. Envy began to think of Father again and how he promised to make everybody human, he knew it was a lie but he wanted to become human so he could be with Naruto and perhaps protect him from his future killers.

Envy depised humans alot, they were easy to kill, had emotions, they were weak but Naruto wasn't exactly human he was almost a demon. "See Envy! I'm done!!!" Naruto said, holding up his bowl for some more ramen. "Here," said Envy, dumping out the other ramen from the other bowl.

"Thanks Envy, that ramen was the best!" Naruto said, patting his stomach. "No problem," replied Envy, as he walked into the apartment. "I'm going to bed so I can get up extra early for training!!" Naruto said, as he climbed into bed.

Envy nodded, slightly missing the loud little voice from Naruto. "I shouldn't be feeling sadness, I'm a homunculus I can't feel anything..." Envy thought, growling at Naruto. In a way Envy hated Naruto for this, since he was the person who always caused mischeif and mayham.

He was even the cause for the Ishbal war!! and he was just feeling sorry for just some little patheic child who was hated by everybody? "Hm! how patheic," Envy muttered, as he sat down in a chair looking outside the window. "I'll just leave tommorrow," Envy decided, in his head. He looked over to the sleeping child not even bothering to tell him his plans.

//So why can't my heart begin to move?//

"ENVY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto called out, when he woke up the next day. He didn't see Envy anywhere in the apartment at all. "Maybe he's gone out talking to the old man hokage!" thought Naruto, as he walked outside for some training before he left for the academy.

Naruto went out to his favorite training spot where he found Sasuke at. "What are you doing here?!" asked Naruto, with a frown. "Well, I was waiting for my nii-san Itachi to train with me like he promised.

Where's your friend?" asked Sasuke. "I don't know, he's gone," said Naruto. "Well maybe he left you too!!" Sasuke suggusted.

"Envy wouldn't betray me!" said Naruto, with a frown. "Hey Naruto, want to train with me?" asked Sasuke, out of nowhere. "Ha! I can't train with losers like you!! I'm going to the academy!!" Naruto replied, walking away regretting what he said to Sasuke.

"Oh well," replied Sasuke. Naruto frowned as he walked off to the academy sadly, only seeing all the kids with their parents. He saw some of the kids in his class, but they never said 'hello' or 'hi' to him.

"Oh Naruto, you're early," said Iruka, a bit surpised. "Yeah..." Naruto replied, faking a huge smile. "Where's Envy?" "I don't know," said Naruto, his voice saddened at the name 'Envy.' 

//What destiny awaits me?  
I don't want to regret being born//

Envy tried to force himself to the village gates, but he felt like he just couldn't. "I'm stronger then this, that stupid child changed me!" Envy thought. **__**

Naruto frowned as he ate all his ramen to quick and he was still hungry.

Envy who was sitting next to him frowned at the young boy, in a way he was laughing at him because he had got what he deserved. But he also felt sorry for him since he looked so pitiful. "Naruto here, have mine," said Envy.

"Why?" asked Naruto, not familiar with kindness. "Because I don't want it, please take it," Envy replied. "REALLY?!?!!??!" "Yep, eat up!!" Naruto hugged Envy and said, "YOUR THE BEST!!!!!!" "Oh come on get off of me!" Envy complained, pushing the kid off of him.  


**_"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Envy, raising a eyebrow questionbly at him. "I'm training so I can beat Sasuke!" Naruto replied, he looked exhausted. "Sasuke?" asked Envy._**

"Yeah Sasuke! he thinks he's all that just because he has the shringan and a huge family!! but someday I'll show him!!" Naruto answered, with a growl. "Your throwing the kunais the wrong way," Envy stated. Naruto groaned, no wonder they weren't going the right way.

"Let me show you how to do this," said Envy, taking away the kunai out Naruto's hands and took a hand full on them in his hand and aimed them all on target. "WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!" Naruto said, with a huge grin. "Tell me something I don't know," Envy replied.

Envy just couldn't let go of those memories like that, they were too special to let go. The only thought in his head came to him was; 'I'm going after Naruto.'

//There is courage with my sadness  
I believe I can grab that sparkle//

Naruto sat down on his swing letting tears drop down from his face. "I'm a orphan, I have no friends, my only friend abounded me...why did I have to be born?!" thought Naruto, as he watched all the kids play before the classes started. _"Envy wouldn't betray me!" _that statement echoed through his head, as he began to think of him.

"Naruto why are you crying?" asked a voice in front of him. Naruto looked up and saw somebody in front of him with a feminte figure, long green hair almost like a palm tree's, a pale figure, violet eyes, and a women like face. The only person he knew like this was..."ENVY!!!" Naruto squealed, hugging him. 

"I thought...I thought you left me!!" cried Naruto, not caring if other kids were staring. "No, I can't leave without you..." Envy started. "Huh? leave??" Naruto asked, not understanding. 

//Tears pour down from a clear blue sky//

"I'm leaving this village, I have to report to my boss...but I was wondering, would you like to come with me?" asked Envy. Naruto still looked confused as Envy brushed himself up. "You know leave everybody in this village, live a happier life, you'll be happier with me where I live," said Envy, also knowing he needed a little companion.

Envy had never truly gotten close to somebody like with he did with Naruto, sure first Envy thought he was a pest but Naruto was just somebody who only wanted to be loved. "I'd love to Envy!" Naruto replied, with a smile. Envy grinned and ruffled up Naruto's hair, not even bothering to tell him to pack his things since he'd have newer things.

"Naruto finally found a place to belong at," Iruka thought, with a smile since he was happy for him.

_  
_On top of the mountain Naruto looked down at the village in awe seeing how tiny it was from up there. "You think you'll miss it?" asked Envy, raising a eyebrow. "No, I won't miss at all," Naruto replied.

"Good," Envy replied, as he walked off with Naruto into the distance. "Maybe I can have emotions," thought Envy, as he continued walking knowing Naruto was behind him. And for once...Naruto actually had a real smile.

//Someday they'll change into a smile//

The End


	2. Alright

Alright, I'll consider continuing this story even though write after I wrote it I was thinking 'what?! what kind of adventure is Naruto going to have now!? what if Akatsuki finds him or if he turns evil?!' as you can see I like the characters such as Naruto from well...Naruto, the manga Envy better then the anime Envy, and Rukia from Bleach. Check out my story Silent Demons by the way if you like the connection between Envy and Naruto kinda. So yeah, I'll finish the story! and also my story Ray is Chibi also.


End file.
